


Anger Point

by Kokoyuu



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Angst, F/M, Porn, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 13:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12255420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokoyuu/pseuds/Kokoyuu
Summary: Boey/Mae get into an intense, heated argument.  By the time the argument is over, neither has wanted to fuck the other more badly.Prompt i picked up from FE kink meme... maybe i'll publish it a fill, maybe not. Beware I haven't wrote a smut fic in ages. Enjoy?





	Anger Point

It was clear these two would rarely get along, ever. The mages bickered and bantered, picking away at one another nonstop day after day. While Lady Celica and Genny certainly paid no heed to the magic using duo, one thing was for sure: they'd get on each other's nerves for almost no reason at all. Boey's cluelessness and fear of Terrors easily ignited the feistiness within Mae, while her happy-go-lucky attitude brought about concern to the other and whether it would affect their group as a whole. Who knows what Mae would lead them into? Their arguments only ever ceased when Celica became the beacon between the two separate sides, or when someone was mentally hurt and withdrew from the bickering.

Today was no exception between Priestess and Sage, insults hurled like snowballs in the midst of winter back and forth. It started from the early rising of sunset when they all awoke to continue their long trek, to the time the sun's brilliant palette of pastels painted themselves across the horizon. The two figured they could at least give the army, mostly their beloved Lady, a rest from their constant anger between each other. Both hustled into the woods, pettily trying to be in the lead, yet keeping the precise pace throughout. Once they were a mile or two from the camp, their conflict sprung from its restraints.

"Your carelessness is going to get us in trouble, Mae!," Boey being the first to launch attack. He had been watching from the back lines, peeved with the way the young woman carried herself.

"Maybe it wouldn't kill you to try and live for once!," her voice came off frustrated, a touch of annoyance tainting her tone. 

"I lived plenty! Even a likely harder life than you know!"

That was not what she needed to hear, she would rather be back at camp than dealing with this nonsense. 

"Look, Boey. No matter what our pasts were, our future lies with Lady Celica! And speaking of Celica, I'm going back to camp. You dragged the both of us out here for nothing!"

"I dragged us out here!? It was YOUR idea to settle things away from the others!"

True, it had been her idea... but he agreed to it. "And you agreed with me, like you always should! I know what I'm doing unlike you."

The dark skinned mage gave a displeased scowl. "No you don't Mae! That's what I'm trying to tell you but you don't wanna listen!"

She was getting sick of the exchange. They were going nowhere with this and it had her enraged to no end. Storming over to the other mage, Mae felt herself overcome by a budding urge to show the stubborn heathen who was boss. It was definitely her, not Boey. He backed away a few steps from Mae, seething himself. Gods, he just wanted to ruin that ego of hers...

"Just what exactly do you propose we change, genius?," she sneered coldly. "There's nothing that can change the situation and I'm going to stay protecting Celica. It's not like a mage afraid of some simple monsters could outmatch me!"

That was the last straw for Boey. The young man grabbed the sassy girl by the collar, pushing her up against a nearby tree and getting right up in her face as she had done to him. Just as equally ticked off, Mae shoved him off of her with force. She soon twisted them, planting Boey back first to the old maple. Pinning him by his weak arms with her own, she leaned in with a smug grin.

"Still as clueless as ever. You're such an idiot. Maybe I ought to just take my frustration out some way or another."

Not liking the sound of what she had in mind, the flustered mage began to writhe as he spit a colorful selection of words at her. Anger shifted to amusement, then back to annoyance. He was determined to get keep acting this stupid... Taking a darker turn, Mae soon snared Boey by his hair, yanking him from his standing position, so that he was kneeling. Following suit, the femme fatale gave amused laughter. 

"Mae, what the hell!," Boey struggled as she kept secured hold upon his locks, yanking some to hear his cries. Pained, quite obviously, and very satisfying to hear the whelp grovel at her feet. Soon moving to his position, she seated herself in his lap. 

"You're much more enjoyable like this, honestly... Maybe I ought to-"

Mae was cut off as Boey surged forward to crash their lips together, catching her off guard. Toppling them over, Boey made quick work of Mae's mobility as he pinned her arms by her side and lowered his weight onto her. Not wishing to be defeated by the likes of someone stupid, Mae jabbed her tongue greedily through Boey's lips, warm tongue vigorously lashing and swirling around his. She was fucking disgusted that this was even happening. Moments ago she had complete and total control. Why the hell had she let this happened?

Feeling her opponent's pressure loosening upon her restraint as she began to suck on his battling tongue, Mae took the opportunity to quickly and tightly wrap both legs and arms around Boey, soon flipping them. Now she was back in control, just how she liked it. She kept their tongues viciously intertwined, soon feeling the male's hand grapple upon her bare calves with primal strength. They soon hiked their way up, stopping just below her rump and she gave a shiver. Deciding to get a bit nasty towards her prey, the woman soon broke the explicit tongue kiss, yanking a white glove from off her hand, stuffing it into his mouth. Mae already heard enough of his fucking complaints, petty insults, and protests; she did not wish to hear for more. Boey's hands soon ascended towards her buttocks, a firm squeeze delivered that caused the bossy woman to gasp.

"Ohhh, now you've done it for sure!," she grew pissed off once again as he seemed smug through his gag. Pinning his squirming arms to his side with her legs, Mae soon reached one hand to make quick work and yank down her plain, white panties, the other quickly surging toward the male's pants. Yanking both smallclothes and said clothing down with one single movement, Mae now found herself in the presence of an erected member. As ticked off as she was with the male, she realized the impact of what she was doing and froze in hesitation. 

Flipping Mae off of him with the bucking of his hips, spitting the glove from his mouth, he once again had her on the ground.

"Seems you're so eager to do this Mae, I might as well join you!"   
Boey forced Mae stomach face to the ground as he lined his erect cock up with her glistening womanhood, plunging himself right into her without any pause. The priestess gave forth a wretched groan as her back arched sharply beneath his hold, soon followed by a caterwaul of irritation. He was hellbent on making sure each thrust he made pounded into the girl with as much force as possible.

"B-Boey, what the hell! I'm so gonna kick your butt...when this is over...!"  
She managed to push her staggered words out as she cussed at the other, clearly seething from this assault. Boey wasn't done yet however, making quick work with a single hand, the other focused on pushing his opponent's head into the earth beneath them. His singular hand undid the breast plate concealing her soft bounty, which his hand now snaked toward promptly to start squeezing a breast rather roughly. Fingers moved to crush the delicate buds between his digits, causing his victim to squeal each time in clear protest. 

Mae now was kicking her legs in protest as she writhed a moaning mess from his assault, not posing a problem as he was far too focused on making her know how much the mage really pissed him off. Mae soon found herself squeezing her legs together between his thrusts, a swelling sensation building up within her lower stomach. She couldn't believe this was the way she'd be having her virginity taken: by the biggest loser she knew. 

"Haaahhh, gods, Mae! Shut up...and let me finish up here," he impatiently grunted between hearing her moan, fingers plucking the buds upon her delicate twins. 

"Get off of me, you... You dunderhead...," she groaned as she gave one last cry, before feeling her climax hit. She writhed beneath Boey with a crimson reddened face, humiliated by this defeat. 

"Haaahhh, you're so dumb. Like I'd ever do that... I gotta finish myself...!," Boey gave a final strained groan as he came as well, pulling out. However, he still held her down.  
"Guess this proves your attitude CAN lead you into trouble, huh Mae?"

She was panting from her orgasm still as she found herself far too weak to struggle physically anymore. "Get off of me, now Boey! God dammit!!"

"I don't have plans to. Not until you admit you're still at fault for this whole thing!" He protested her defiantly. 

"Well, I guess we'll be here all night you lughead!," she snapped beneath him.


End file.
